Thousand Blades
The Thousand Blades are a loyalist Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the famous White Scars during the 23rd Founding, known as the 'Sentinel Founding'. They were created under commendation of the High Lords of Terra as a Successor Chapter of the highly venerated White Scars as an additional defense to the Eastern Fringe against both the Forces of Chaos from the Warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom, the emergent Tau Empire, the tendrils of encroaching Hive Fleets, the marauding Ork Fleets, and to preserve the lives of Imperial citizens on the frigid Hive World of Wojtyla and its surroundings. All members of this Chapter are solely recruited from Wojtyla, a Hive World surrounded by icy swamps and is well known for its Imperial College of Ladowsk. The Chapter is widely known for their expertise and superbly coordinated battle-fleet tactics in the realm of void warfare, fast attack, and multi-vector and sub-orbital assaults. The Thousand Blades are also known for possessing a large quantity of Storm Hawk and Storm Talon gunships at their disposals. Chapter History The Thousand Blades history dates back over four millennia earlier when the High Lords of Terra called for the raising of the 23rd Founding, also known as the 'Sentinel Founding', which occurred in the latter part of M37. This particular Founding is believed by Imperial scholars to have been one of a series of linked Foundings that took place during this tumultuous period in Imperial history, intended to repair the power and reach of the Adeptus Astartes that had suffered considerable losses in the preceding millennia. The Thousand Blades were created at the express order of the High Lords of Terra in order to counter a myriad of threats along the Eastern Fringe, specifically, the Forces of Chaos which often raided Imperial worlds from the warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom. The newly Founded Chapter was initially raised from the hardy gene-stock of the people of the Imperial Hive World of Wojtyla. They were found to be free of Chaotic taint and genetic mutation and possessed a great adherence to the Imperial Cult and a strong connection to the Ecclesiarchy. Their physical prowess and zealous faith in the God-Emperor made them ideal genetic stock for the newly raised Adeptus Astartes Chapter. The Thousand Blades were then charged with the guardianship of the Imperial citizens of Wojtyla and granted this polluted Hive World and it's surrounding system as their demesne. The strong religious adherence of its people and the strong connection between the ruling planetary government and the Ecclesiarchy empowered the planet, with all the power at their disposal, agreed to lend a hand upon request of additional reinforcements in Wojtyla's time of need, whether it be from the deadly xenos-hunting Deathwatch, the powerful daemon-slaying Grey Knights, or the Sisters of Battle. For many centuries, the Thousand Blades have continuously fought and defended many Imperial worlds and systems surrounding their assigned region of the galaxy against the myriad threats that have befallen the Imperium - from the Tyranid Hive Fleets, Dark Eldar raiding parties, marauding Orks and even the dark forces of the Immaterium. The Chapter's battle-fleet and their famous flagship, the Battle-Barge Ogień i Mieczem or Fire and Sword have tasted many battles in the cold void of empty space, destroying and claiming thousands of lives of the enemies of the God-Emperor through the Chapter's mastery and excellence in this area of warfare. Chapter Homeworld , hive world and Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the Thousand Blades.]] Wojtyla is a Hive World located at near the edge of the Ultima Segmentum, bordering between Macragge and the feudal world of Attila. Originally an Ice World filled with icy swamps and tundra, the world of Wojtyla had been discovered by Imperial refugees from Terra following the Great Scouring. Since then the swampy planet turn into a thriving Hive City where many Imperial citizens reside and are recruited for working at its massive Imperial forge-works, or are conscripted into the Planetary Defense Forces known as The Falcon Hussar. Being of the most modern and thriving Hive city in the Eastern Fringe, the hive city of New Krakow and Sedlyca have become a nest for smugglers, corsairs, and underworld gangs. The constant Imperial Navy patrols, Adeptus Arbites curfew, and installation of planetary defences are able to create an impregnable defence against the Imperium's foes, whether heretical cults or a rebellion. The harshness of their lives on the Hive World combined with the constant warfare amongst the underground gangs and mercenaries make such a world an ideal recruiting ground for the Adeptus Astartes. The Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Thousand Blades is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class families, potential recruits from the local PDF regiments, sons from Wojtylan Nobilities, street vermin, and even underground gangs. Among the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and a psychotic-level killer instinct. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are tasked to kill or assassinate a series of the underhive's most violent criminals, drug lords, or gang leaders within the hive cities of Sedlyca and New Krakow or other hive cities surrounding Wojtyla. Another optional task that is necessary, is to be sent to the Prison Moon of Księż where the Aspirant is forced to survive against the harsh environment and constant raids of violent prison clans and gangs for 3 years. If the Aspirant succeeds in one of these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will continue to serve the Chapter as a Chapter Serf, and are treated fairly by their transhuman masters. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts Tarradin Campaign (999.M41) The Tarradin Campaign is one of the bloodiest unrecorded campaigns in the Imperial History. The conflict started when a renegade Tau fleet are committing atrocities by carpet bombing many Imperial planets. Among them were Jeras, Wojtyla, Texxus, and Attila, causing death toll for nearly millions. Tarradin system consist of nine planets, four moons, and an asteroid belt and as their prelude to the Third Sphere Expansions, the Tau Empire had successfully capture the Tarradin system from the Imperium rename it Tro'dan system. In response the Imperium sent five Space Marine Chapters and three Imperial Guard Regiment to recapture the system from the hands of xeno empire. The five Space Marine Chapters are the Thousand Blades, Storm Zealots, Space Naga, Spectral Wolves, and the Gulf Hawks. The three Imperial Regiments that were sent to Tarradin were the 89th Panther Kavalier, the Armageddon 117th Steel Legion, and the 209th Texxus Rangers. This forces are sworn to liberate Tarradin from the alien empire to prevent the Third Sphere Expansion. The campaign begin when the Spectral Wolves under command of Claw Lord Hvitserk Raggarson and the entire regiment of the 89th Panther Kavalier made planet- fall upon Tarradin II. In just few hours later, the Gulf Hawks 3rd and 6th Company under leadership of Captain Michel Harland and Captain Tuskegee made planet fall deep within the enemy fort. In a few weeks, Tarradin II were liberated and many Tau outposts, garrisons, and research stations were destroyed. Soon the Tarradin II fortified moons, the Polux V and Engra III were liberated by the 209th Texxus Rangers and the Gulf Hawks. While the Auxiliary forces were put to the sword in the void by the Thousand Blades 2nd Company fleet under leadership of captain Zymierski and Librarian Bhattia of the Space Naga 4th Company. Meanwhile on a planet nearby the Tarradin System, M'keros. The Storm Zealot 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Company alongside the Thousand Blades 4th, 7th, and 8th Company in retaliation, virus bomb the whole planet, killing the entire alien population in order to lure out the Tau Ethereal Aun Yarel and Commander Skyspear to battle. Planet M'keros were depopulated and it will take more than a few years for such planet to be naturally decontaminated. Successfully led a preemptive strike against the Tau, the Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades return to Tarradin System, landing on recently liberated Tarradin IV and prepared themselves to fight the vast Tau reinforcements led by Commander Fire Spear. Through Commander Fire Spear's brilliant tactics, the Tau flanking detachment had successfully recapture Tarradin V. Just as the two forces are met in the midst of battle at the ash planet of Tarradin IV, a Tyranid Hive Fleet had been sighted at Tarradin IX killing every Tau forces and force the Tau Commander to immediately focus their armies back at the icy world. In a sudden, within an ancient temple of Tarradin IV, a horde of Khorne Berzerkers, Plague Marines, and Chaos Cultists began to poured forth, killing every guardsman and Space Marines alike. Captain Harland decide to initiate tactical retreat back to the moon of Zatros. The Chaos warband were led non other by Chaos Lord Abe Farren and Karazor the Butcher, both sought to sacrifice the whole system and its inhabitants for Chaos Undivided. Another trouble began to appeared, on the orbits of Tarradin VIII, a vast Necron fleet from the Nautekh dynasty had arrived led non other than Phaeron Tutmoteph who sought to claim a shard of C'tan that located deep within the catacombs of desert world of Tarradin VIII. In response, a webway gates long unused suddenly flickered to life and an mass Eldar army from four different craft world poured forth in order to vanquish the Necrons and destroy the forces of destruction. The Imperium facemore than what they expect. Through formation of the newly form Eastern Council that consist of leaders and commanders, they sought to eradicate every forces that challenge the Imperium. The Gulf Hawks, Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades are agreed to contribute half of their chapter to win the system from xenos and daemons alike. The Eastern Council sworn in the name of the Emperor of Mankind that while the heretics, daemons, and xeno roam Tarradin there can be no peace, and there is only war. Chapter Organisation The Thousand Blades consist of Veteran 1st Company, Battle Companies from 2nd to 6th Company and Scout Companies for the 7th Company. The Chapter does not possess a Reserve Company. Combat Doctrine Through the adoption and implementation of their forefather's tactics, the Thousand Blades favour lightning assaults, and air superiority, employing many Lancers (Assault Marines) as well as masses of Bike Squads and Attack Bikes armed with chainswords and power falchions as their main shock force. The Chapter's vast quantity of Storm Hawk interceptor fighters and Storm Talon gunships contribute much to the Thousand Blades' tactics, as they strike their foes with a swiftness, like that of a sharp heated blade, carving through the flesh like a scythe through chaff. The Bikes of Thousand Blades are equipped with Andamantium Blades on the front fenders and rear exhaust. Additional power falchion, melta bombs, and frag grenades are kept on the bikes satchel. The Chapter's experience in void warfare are well known throughout the Ultima Segmentum. Under the famous 4th Company Captain and Master of the Fleet, Jan Mihal Skrzetuski, the horde of Thousand Blades' Frigates, Strike Cruisers, and Battle-Barges are capable of bringing death and destruction upon enemy armada from wretched Ork Freebooterz to the well-organised Tau Fleet. After the end of Skabbian Heresy the chapter slowly rebuilt back to its formal strength and the Thousand Blades is one of the few chapters to received a gift of two Astraeus Super-heavy Tank 'from Lord Guilliman himself. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Thousand Blades were hailed from the noble White Scars. The gene-seed proved to be stable and each of the organs work well but it will turn each of the chapter members eye iris color to dark gray. Like their gene father, the Thousand Blades Gene-seed possess a stable savage nature that could turn them into a blood thirsty killers during a war. Notable Thousand Blades *'Chapter Master Jan Viser Pilecky - '''The fifth and current Chapter Master of the Thousand Blades, former Captain of the Thousand Blades Honor Guard. *Chapter Master '''Jakub Sobieski - The first Chapter Master of the Thousand Blades. *'Chapter Master Aleksander Kowalscy' - The second Chapter Master of the Thousand Blades. *'Chapter Master Govin Kasarscy' - The third short lived Chapter Master of the Thousand Blades. *'Chapter Master Janus Kasimir' - The forth Chapter Master of the Thousand Blades, interred inside Venerable Dreadnought following the end of Skabbian Heresy. *'Chief Librarian Jan Kopernick' - Current Chief Librarian of the Thousand Blades. *'Techmarine Jakubowick' - Current Chief Techmarine of the Thousand Blades. *'Techmarine Gestaz Zagloba' - Techmarine of the Thousand Blades. *'Corpus Reclusiarch Karol Gulbinowic' - Current Corpus Reclusiarch of the Thousand Blades. *'Corpus Chaplain Boleslaw Kazansky' - Corpus Chaplain of the Second Company. *'Corpus Chaplain Gestas Kakowski' - Corpus Chaplain of the Fourth Company. *'Corpus Chaplain Jabozasky' - Corpus Chaplain of the Sixth Company. *'Corpus Chaplain Lyzander Zakovasky' - Corpus Chaplain of the Seventh Company. *'First Captain Dizmas Sobiesky' - Captain of the Elite First Company. *'Second Primaris Captain Ezgodar Wazowsky' - Captain of the Second Company. *'Third Captain Ivar Kopazinsky' - Captain of the Third Company. *'Forth Captain Jan Mihal Skrzetuski' - Captain of the Forth Company. *'Fifth Captain Ignacy Bronislaw' - Captain of the Fifth Company. *'Sixth Primaris Captain Ygnowiz' - Primaris Captain of the Six Company. *'Seventh Captain Peter Wolodyjowsky' - Captain of the Seventh Company. Chapter Fleet The Chapter possess 3 Battle-Barges, 10 Strike Cruisers, 6 Nova Strike Frigate, and 8 Hunter Class Destroyer. Their famous flagship Ogień i Mieczem or Fire and Sword have repelled many foes of the Imperium, including the infamous Red Corsairs from the Maelstorm. Due to their few numbers than a standard Codex Chapter, the Thousand Blades often employ Chapter Serfs, stratagems, and many other men-at-arms and menials. Centuries of excellence in void warfare have made them one of the most prominent naval forces in the Ultima Segmentum. The Thousand Blades also have strong ties with the Imperial Navy of Battlefleet Ultima. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Thousand Blades primarily wear white skull colored power armor, with mechrite red colors on the left poleyn (knee guard), central pauldrons, sabatons (foot armor), and dark grey colors on the shoulder guard trim. The Aquila or Imperialis symbol on the chest plate is gold in colour. The white-colored squad specialty insignia (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard, whilst the Chapter badge/icon is painted on the left shoulder guard. Company colors are designated on the center of the right poleyn. Company Captain wear gold-colored helmets. Chapter Badge The Thousand Blades chapter badge is a Winged Hussar wings and helmet and a sun. The helmet and wings symbolise an ancient Terran cavalry known as the Winged Hussar, this ancient warrior is known to charge upon the enemy with extreme precision and fury. It was known that the ancestor of the Wojtylans were originated from Terra from an unknown kingdom where the Winged Hussars are mustered as their elite cavalry. Allies *'Storm Zealots' - The Thousand Blades have strong ties since the Chapters' inception alongside the Gulf Hawks, Storm Zealots and the Space Naga. They have continued to fought side-by-side this stalwart Chapter down the millennia. Through their many involvements with one another, such as the Dargosa Crusade and the Indravari Wars, the Thousand Blades and Storm Zealots have created a new and deadly formation, the Storm Blade, which comprises of the combined-arms of a deadly barrage of plasma cannons and missiles paired with a mass-carpet bombing of Storm Hawk Interceptors. This tactic is capable in both defensive and offensive strikes against the enemies of the Imperium. Rumous also abound that the Storm Zealots, Space Naga and the Thousand Blades also make use of the deadly, ancient and forbidden technology thought long-lost since the dark days of the Horus Heresy - the virus bomb. Such deadly weapons have been used by the Thousand Blades during the Volschy Campaign against the rebellious Hive World of Sandris led by Planetary Governor Anton Volschy. *[[Gulf Hawks|'Gulf Hawks']] - The Gulf Hawks have a strong ties with the Chapter ever since the Carador Crusade, alongside the other chapter such as the Storm Zealots, and Space Naga, the four chapter is sworn to hold the Eastern Fringe against many myriad foe of the Imperium. *'Space Naga' - The Space Naga came to aid the Thousand Blades during their war against the Eldar Craftworld of Siradys in pursuit of Autarch Velendis. The Space Naga's detachment of Librarians, under the leadership of Brahmin (Lexicanium) Ramdev, came to aid Third Captain Sikorski when they were ambushed by the Autarch's forces. Since then, the Space Naga became a valuable ally to the Thousand Blades, providing information regarding xenos and have aided them in many campaigns such as the Dargosa Crusade. *[[Spectral Wolves|'Spectral Wolves']] - Thousand Blades met the Spectral Wolves during the Tyranid Invasion of Jotun. The Thousand Blades 4th Company under leadership of Captain Jan Mihal Skrzetuski assist the Claw Lords over the void battle against the Hive Fleet Jotunheim while the Spectral Wolves defend their planet from the Tyranid invasion. After the death of their Norn Queen, a bond of friendship and alliance is forged between the Thousand Blades and the Spectral Wolves. Enemies *'Red Corsairs' - For many years, the notorious Red Corsairs had terrorized the Ultima Segmentum. On unrecorded accounts, The Thousand Blades had successfully inflict a heavy casualties against this warband and rallying the raided planets or fleets to fight the forces of Chaos. Lugft Huron even sent one of the his exalted Champion, Raizar the Flayer to fight the Thousand Blades even invade the Hive World of Wojtyla. Whenever the Red Corsairs come to raid and pillage, The Thousand Blades will retaliate and put an end to their terror. *'Tau Empire' - Being purposely created as an additional defense to the Eastern Fringe. The Thousand Blades had fought the Forces of Greater Good many times, aiding their fellow brethren the Storm Zealots in countering the alien empire from convert and colonizing Imperium worlds. During their unrecorded war with the Tau Empire on planet M'keros. Both the Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades are known to utilised ancient and forbidden technology and virus-bombed the heavily populated Tau world , destroying all living organism and luring the Tau Air Caste to fight them while the Tau Commander and the Ethereal flagship are destroyed by the Storm Zealots. *'Orks' - The Thousand Blades have fought the Orks and gain experience through the vox guidance of Chapter Master Pedro Kantor of the Crimson Fist. The Thousand Blades have strike down many Ork fleets, inflicting massive casualties and cause the xeno fleet to disarray. *'Tyranids' - The Thousand Blades alongside other Chapters that is located in the Ultima Segmentum, had encounter, fought, and bleed against the Tyranids. Many Splinter Hive Fleets from the Hive Fleet Behemoth have been seek refuge and feed on living planets. The Thousand Blades and other Chapters has a duty to purge them down and exterminate every last bio-forms existed be it on the void, nor planet. *'Chaos Space Marines' - As all the Space Marines have duty to cleanse the darkness of the immaterium. The Thousand Blades had sworn to fight and destroy any threat coming from the forces of Chaos, be it champion of Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle, or Slaanesh. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Thousand Blades Feel free to add your own About the Thousand Blades Gallery File:Thousand_Blades_Icon.png|Chapter iconography of the Thousand Blades Space Marine Chapter Thousand Blades_Lancer.png|A Thousand Blades Lancer (Assault Marine) of the 2nd Brotherhood Note: Wojtylan pattern power falchion Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:23rd Founding